nico_allstarts_smash_royalefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shin Gouketsuji Ichizoku: Toukon Matrimelee (universo)
Historia: Nos situamos un año después de Power Instinct 2. Un rey de un lejano país decide organizar un torneo para poder encontrar el esposo ideal para su hija Sissy (o, en su defecto, encontrar al príncipe una esposa digna). Así es como comienza el torneo de lucha Matrimelee. Descripción: Tras más de cinco años sin un nuevo juego de la saga, Noise Factory desarrolló este juego, con licencia de Atlus, para Neo Geo, cuando la famosa placa arcade estaba en sus últimos años de vida. En esta entrega, los personajes jugables son: Oume (Ume), Otane (Tane), Reiji, Keith, Kanji, Saizo, White Buffalo, Kurara (Clara), Annie, Thin-Nen (Chinen), Poochy, Buntaro, Shintaro, Olof y Hikaru. Además, existen cuatro personajes secretos desbloqueables, procedentes de Rage of the Dragons (Jimmy, Lynn, Elias y Mr Jones). La jefa final es Sissy. El salto gráfico es notable, en un intento de llegar al nivel de Garou: Mark of the Wolves de SNK, pero quedándose algo por encima del nivel de Rage of the Dragons, de Evoga. A pesar de ello, los gráficos siguen siendo superiores a lo visto en anteriores entregas y algunos cuentan con muy buenas animaciones. Donde más destaca este juego era en su apartado sonoro, puesto que en su versión japonesa cuenta con la mayor parte de los temas musicales cantados y a una calidad asombrosa para Neo Geo. En las versiones americana y europea, estas canciones desaparecen por completo, siendo sustituidas por los temas no cantados del juego y algunas melodías extraídas de Rage of the Dragons. La lista de melodías cantadas es la siguiente: - Seishun No Kaku Gei (Fighting Games for Young People - Juegos de lucha para los jóvenes). Este tema, como su nombre indica, se centra en los juegos de lucha y está interpretado por cuatro chicos con camisetas con referencias a la consola MSX. - Let's go, onmyouji! (Let's go, necromancer! - ¡Vamos, nigromante!). Un tema cantado por unos monjes budistas en un bosque tenebroso para espantar los malos espíritus. - Shinobi Ai Goketsuji (Ninja love, Gouketsuji style - Amor ninja al estilo Gouketsuji). Interpretado por una pareja en un karaoke donde acaban peleándose. Esta canción narra por encima la historia de los Gouketsuji y la tradición de sus torneos. - Hyakkan (375 kg). La interpreta un grupo musical donde todos sus componentes son obesos. Es la canción más políticamente incorrecta del juego, siendo una oda a la obesidad con un lenguaje desagradable para según qué públicos. - Chisana Shiawase (It's the Little Things that Make Me Happy - Las pequeñas cosas son las que me hacen feliz). Este tema lo interpreta una muchacha en un columpio mientras toca la guitarra. La canción se centra en la obsesión de dicha muchacha por las patatas fritas. - Kanenaaijaa (No-money ranger - Ranger Sin DINERO). La canción la interpreta un hombre de negocios arruinado, Hayato Muichimon. La canción en sí es una parodia de los temas principales de las series sentai. - Tokimeki Oubaakurokku (Overclock Excitement - Overclocking excitante). Esta canción la interpretan las Trillizas de Akihabara en una tienda de esta famosa zona deTokio. Como se puede averiguar por el título, es una canción sobre informática, centrada en el overclock. - Subarasiki Intaanetuto (Wonderful Internet - Maravilloso Internet). Esta canción habla de las maravillas de Internet, como bien indica su título, interpretada por una chica que ha encontrado su amor en la Red. - Bokura no Himitu (Our secrets - Nuestros secretos). Un cuarteto de simpáticos alienígenas nos ofrece su historia en forma de canción. Una historia que nos explica que vienen en son de paz... y a hacer experimentos con los humanos. Jugablemente, Matrimelee toma muchos elementos de Power Instinct 2, añadiéndole algunos nuevos, como la posibilidad de utilizar al Kuroko en el fondo del escenario como escudo humano o proyectil contra el enemigo y realizar pequeñas pruebas de pulsar botones si ambos luchadores realizan una burla a la vez (Bloodline battles). Además, la barra de estrés se compone de tres niveles, permitiendo realizar ataques especiales que consumen una o dos barras. El juego apareció en arcade (Neo Geo). Categoría:Universos